In modern day door locks and latches, it is necessary to drill a door through the sides thereof and through the end face to insert and mount the various parts, such as the side plates, the door knob and shaft and the bolt. Typically, this requires some skill and effort on the part of the installer. Moreover, the complexity of the installed parts requires smooth interaction between the parts and, therefore, increased production costs.
While attempts have been made to simplify such door locks and mechanisms, such attempts have for the most part not been too successful because they have not been made to minimize assembly of parts and to decrease production costs of the parts and the lock assembly. Thus, a need has arisen for an improved lock for a door which is simple and rugged in construction, is made of a relatively few number of parts and can be installed with a minimum of skill and dexterity.